Pokémon Ash's body swapping adventure
by Alejandro68052
Summary: Ash has always wondered if he could walk a mile in a girls shoes, now because of some magic he will walk a mile in their bodies
1. Misty

**I'm gonna do a mini episode as chapter for this story after this chapter I'll put my special pole of voting in I own nothing from Pokémon, but the wand is original**

* * *

Misty

It all starts when ash and misty find a strange looking wand. Ash said there's something written on it. He read if two people should touch this wand at the same time they will both see what it's like to walk a mile In each other's shoes. Misty said let's try it, I'm always saying you wouldn't survive a day in my shoes. Ash said hold it. He read, the two will swap bodies and only swap back after 24 hours and no sooner. Misty said let's do it ash. Ash said fine, I guess it could be fun, first promise not to let Brock know about this and just act as normal as possible? Misty said agreed, if he knew about it he would try anything to git an Officer Jenny or nurse joy to touch it with him. Ash held out the wand and misty grabbed it, they switched bodies.

* * *

 **"Ash" means ash in Misty's body and "Misty" means misty in ash's body**

* * *

Ash as misty said wow, that was awesome. Misty as ash said wow, I look so cool as you. Togepie came by and jumped into "Misty's" arms. "Misty" said well there's one cool thing about being you, I git to cuddle togipi. "Ash" said don't git use to it. "Misty" said togepie, I love you. "Ash" smiled at how "Misty" was handling togepie. The day was un eventful and not much happened, luckily for them Brock never found out. At the end of the day when that were setting up the tent's "Misty" said hay "ash" wanna sleep in my tent with me tonight? "Ash" said ok, for some reason I don't feel comfortable sleeping next to Brock tonight. Brock pulled "ash" away for a second and whispered ash, Misty just invited you to sleep with her take this honor with pride, and try not to be an idiot. "Ash" was about to hit him but "Misty" with a fan beat "him" to the punch. "Misty" said don't call "ash" stupid! Brock said noted. In the tent. "Ash" said at the same time this fells weird but it also feels nice. "Misty" said yeah it is, the next day they swapped back with no problems, team Rocket didn't even bother them. Misty said that was fun, but I'm glad to be back in my own body. Ash let togipi play with his finger for a minute. Ash said I'll miss playing with you like before togipi. Togipi looks at ash confused. Ash said you'll see when you're older. Misty said think we should get rid of this? She held the wand. Ash said sure, give it to me and I'll find a safe place to put it. Misty tossed him the wand and he put it into his bag for safe keeping until the next time this happened.

* * *

 **Ok the pole of voting will be who I will have him switch with, the pole is for**

 **Delia Ketchum (his mother)**

 **Jessil (from the school of hardnox)**

 **Ashley (female alter ego)**

 **Cast your votes by typing the name of the girl in the reviews, I'll count all the votes when the voting for whichever girl git's the most votes, I'll make the next chapter ash switching with that girl, the voting will be closed tomorrow and that's when I'll make and possibly post the next chapter**


	2. Author note

**Author note: Ok so the votes are tied, between Ashley and Gisselle, until the tie is broken the voting is re opened, so please vote and I'll make the chapter once the tie is broken, the tie is between Ashley and Gisselle**


	3. Gisselle

**Ok the winner is Gisselle, time for the chapter**

 **Ash was asked to go to Pokémon tech for the day because Gisselle invited him. I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

At Pokémon tech. Ash said so why was I invited? Gisselle said the trainers who got to the Pokémon league by going out and collecting badges are allowed to have one free day of class at Pokémon tech, and lucky you, today is about battling. Ash said awesome. They were about to go outside but ash slipped and fell onto Gisselle. Ash said I'm so sorry. Gisselle said who moved the wet floor sine!? The wand fell out of his bag and fell on the both of them swapping them. Gisselle in ash's body said what just happened? Ash in Gisselle's body said it was this wand, it made us switch bodies. Gisselle in ash's body said that's scientific impossible.

* * *

 ***Gisselle* ash as Gisselle**

 ***Ash* Gisselle as ash**

* * *

*Gisselle* said with me, nothings impossible. *Ash* said now what? *Gisselle* said we'll swap back tomorrow, for now,we need to get to battle class. *Ash* said just don't try any of your crazy ideas, unlike you I win matches with skill and knowledge. *Gisselle* said I really wish I had a comeback for that, just make sure you pretend like you don't know what you're doing. *Ash* said ok. At battle class ash was paired up against Gisselle. *Ash* said I've been looking forward to battling you again. *Gisselle* said me two.

* * *

 **Author note: when the swap happens ash still git's to use his team whale in the girls body if he wants, he has the team that the girl uses but can also use some Pokémon from his team, same for whatever girl he switches with.**

* * *

*Gisselle said ok, squirtle let's go. *Ash* said butterfree I chose you! They had a quick battle that ended in a drawl. *Gisselle* said you're a lot stronger than last time we battled.

* * *

The next day after they swapped back Gisselle said that was fun. Ash said yeah, but my free day here is over, bye. Gisselle said wait, I had a gift for you but when we swapped I kinda forgot about it. Ash said what is it? Gisselle said come closer and I'll tell you. Ash got closer and Gisselle kissed him. Ash blushed. Gisselle said how do you feel? Ash said do I really have to answer that? Gisselle said not unless you want to. Ash said well um, I've gotta go! He ran away as fast as he could

* * *

 **Ok that's another chapter, but I'm sorry to say that I'm wanting to finish this as soon as possible, so the next pole is for**

 **May**

 **Dawn**

 **Serena**

The voting is open till Friday and I'll post the new chapter on Saturday, cast your votes and I'll see you next time


	4. Serena

**Ok the votes are in, the winner is Serena, so hear it is, I own nothing from Pokémon**

* * *

It all starts right before one of Serena's showcases.

* * *

Serena said just one more, just one more. She said wail looking at her 2 princess keas. Then she heard a knock. Serena said come in. Ash came in. Ash said wow, you look cute in that outfit. Serena said thanks, hay what's that in your hand? Ash said ow no, whatever you do, don't touch it. It was too late, she touched the wand and they swapped bodies. Serena in ash's body said what just happened? Ash in Serena's body said we switched bodies. *Ash* said that means I can't compete. *Serena* said don't worry Serena, I'll do it. *Ash* said you? *Serena* said what, I have done some contests, their kinda like showcases. *Ash* said lucky for us that today's them performance is a quiz about battling. An hour later the announcer said ok, time for the first question, what type of Pokémon is most effective against onix? *Serena* buzzed in and said water type. The announcer said correct, now what Pokémon dose pethu evalve into? *Serena* buzzed in and said pikachu! 5 minutes later. The announcer said that's the 15th question in a row that Serena has answered correctly, she really knows battles. 10 minutes later it was time for the free stile performance. *Serena* said theirs a combination I've always wanted to try, pikachu, braxion, I chose you, now braxion use fire spin to make some rings of fire and pikachu, quick attack through them. After that. *Serena* said now, pikachu spin and use thunderbolt, and braxion you surround yourself with a fire spin. After that their weir 2 tornadoes. *Serena* said now Sind them At each other. The two tornadoes collided and destroyed each other turning into a beautiful sparkling light to rain down on them. *Serena* said and that's all! Over in the audience. *Ash* said wow, I might use that, it looks like a good technique, not only is it powerful, it's beautiful. After the votes were cast *Serena* won. After the showcase at the Pokémon Center. *Serena* said I did it. *Ash* said congratulations. *he* gave *Serena* a hug. The next day after they swapped back. Ash said that was fun. Serena said how did you come up with that spinning thing? Ash said actually it's been a strategy of mine for a while it's called the counter shield, it's a I just don't use it anymore. Serena said ash, I owe you for wining, and for teaching me about the counter shield. Ash said you don't owe me anything. Serena said but I still want to give you a gift. Ash said you don't have to. Serena said but I want to. Ash said ok. Serena said ok, stay still. She grabbed his head and pulled him a in and kissed him. Ash said am I dreaming of did you just kiss me? Serena said you're not dreaming ash. Ash put the wand away and said that was cool, but I'm glad things are back to normal.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, my favorite part was when Serena kissed him, now I am sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last one, the pole is between**

 **Lillie**

 **His pikachu**

 **I have a special Idea for both episodes, if Lillie, it will be before she got over her fear of touching Pokémon, if pikachu it will be before a battle with tapu koko, the pole will be closed on Friday and the new episode will be posted on Saturday.**


	5. Author note again

**Author note: because the votes are currently tied the voting is open again until the tye is broken**


	6. Pikachu

**The winner of the poll is pikachu, sorry this took so long I own nothing from Pokémon.**

* * *

Pikachu

Ash looked at pikachu's tail and noticed something different so ash said pikachu, sync when are you a girl? Pikachu looks at its tall and saw that instead of the tip being flat, it's in a heart shape, indicating pikachu was female. Pikachu held her tail in shame. Ash said no need to be embarrassed, I would love to be a Pokémon, especially you, I don't care wether you're a boy or girl, ok that may have come out wrong, what I meant is that you're awesome. Pikachu smiles. Ash said I always wondered what it would be like to be a Pokémon. He got out the wand and taped pikachu with it.

After the swap

 **Author note:** ( when *ash* speaks in **bold** ) this means pikachu speak, pikachu inside ash's body can't talk like people

Ash in pikachu's body said I really love being a Pokémon. Pikachu in ash's body said **ok this is weird.** *pikachu* said ok, I think we have a problem. *ash* said **what?** *pikachu* said you can't speak English. *Ash* said **yeah, I can see how that would be a problem. *** Pikchu* said it's a good thing for both of us that today is a day off from school and Professor kukui is out right now. *ash* said **I know right.** They went outside and tapu koko was their waiting for them. *Pikachu* said um, not exactly a good time tapu koko, me and pikachu swapped bodies. Tapu koko didn't really care as it used its ability to create electric terrane. *pikachu* said ow no. *ash* said **ow well, guess we'll battle anyway.** *pikachu* said ok, just remember your training, your the trainer hear, you need to give the strategies and tell me what move to use and when. *ash* said **I'll do my best, you know how to use Pokémon attacks in this situation right?** *pikachu* said I really hope so.

* * *

After the battle.

*ash* and *pikachu* were both exhausted after their battle. Tapu Koko somehow switched them back. Ash said I don't know how Tapu Koko did that, but I'm not complaining. Ash took out the wand. Ash said this thing has caused nothing but trouble for me! He broke it in half then tossed the two half's into the ocean. Pikachu was vary satisfied to see that. Ash said now that's done, see you some other time Tapu Koko.

* * *

 **And there's the last chapter of this story.**


End file.
